prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 466
A riot breaks out when the officers are drugged and Bobbie Mitchell is blamed for injuring Reb Plot Leigh tells Judy about the porno films and her plan to pre-empt Roland by releasing the story herself to Camilla Wells. Joan docks Shane's pocket money as a punishment for him staying out all night. Wally visits Ann: she tells him she knows that he helped Myra. Edna prepares a pot of tea with some of the leaves she picked from the garden and when Marlene complains of a headache, she gives her some to drink as "peppermint tea". Ann points out she would have to tell the police of Wally's involvement if asked directly, and breaks off their relationship, saying that it never had a chance. After lockup, Marlene starts to complain of stomach pains, but tries to get a good night's sleep rather than seek medical help as Bobbie suggests. At muster the next morning, Marlene tells Edna the peppermint tea certainly did the trick as she puked up in the middle of the night. Joan asks Ann to take stronger measures to punish the women for the damage and accuses her of trying to hide the facts from the Department. Bobbie and Reb scuffle in the laundry and Meg overhears Bobbie threaten to kill Reb. Judy warns Ann that the recent troubles are aimed at her, and that there may be more to come. Joan makes final arrangements with Marie for the riot: she wants it to start when she returns for the evening shift. Ann passes on a message to Joan that Shane hasn't been attending school. Reb is dubious about being involved in the riot: Marie shrewdly sees she is pre-occupied with her family problems, but says she's in it whether she likes it or not . Joan goes home to confront Shane and finds him watching TV and he runs out when she slaps him. Ann shows Leigh the headline "COVER GIRL CLAIMS ORGIES WITH MINSTER" and is annoyed that Leigh didn't tell her before exposing the Minister to the press. Joan visits Shane's father and pays him off to be allowed to take Shane back. Shane looks rather the worse for wear and has been beaten by his father. Joyce leaves Edna unattended for a moment as she takes her to collect more soap powder from the store room. Edna sees a cardboard tray with rat poison in it and deliberately drops a box of soap powder so she can empty the tray into her overall pocket.Marie sends Dot back to the staff room to collect the tea towels. Joan makes sure Dot's presence is noted, then slips something into the urn. Edna brings some barley water for Marlene that she claims was brought in by Harry to "settle her stomach" and tells her to drink it. Dennis asks Heather for a date. Marie and Lou start a fight and take Joan hostage when she tries to intervene. Marie announces the start of a riot: Judy fails to stop Marlene and Bobbie joining in. Marie casually swipes at Leigh as she goes past her cell and somehow manages to scratch her face (with the back of her hand?). Ann and most of the officers are out cold after drinking tea made from a drugged tea urn. Reb starts a fire in one of the cells. Joan is taken to one of the cells and her clothes ripped : Marie punches Joan in the stomach to add a touch of realism. Heather's voice is heard over the PA system and Marie goes to find her, cutting her off as she is trying to make a phone call from the staff room to Meg. As Marie frogmarches Heather along a corridor, Heather elbows her in the stomach and manages to get away. Judy finds Edna hiding behind the door of her cell. Dot faces the rioters down and tells then not to touch her cell as it's the only "home" she's got. Marie takes Reb with her to solitary, but when Reb finds out she is planning to kill Myra, she refuses to take part. Marie pushes her down the stairs, and smirks over the bannisters at the "gutless wonder" lying unconscious at the foot of the stairs. The riot alarm sounds. Bobbie finds Reb unconscious and is seen by Joan and Heather crouched over the body. Notes Credits Meg ~ Elspeth Ballantyne Judy ~ Betty Bobbitt Joan ~ Maggie Kirkpatrick Ann ~ Gerda Nicholson Reb ~ Janet Andrewartha Dennis ~ Nigel Bradshaw Edna ~ Vivean Gray Bobbie ~ Maxine Klibingaitis Marlene ~ Genevieve Lemon Dot ~ Alethea McGrath Marie ~ Maggie Millar Heather ~ Victoria Nicolls Rachel ~ Kim Trengove Off. Barry ~ Joy Westmore Lou ~ Louise Siversen Frances ~ Wanda Davidson Alice ~ Lois Collinder Wally ~ Alan Hopgood Gordon Munroe ~ Jim Ewing Shane Munroe ~ Robert Summers Off. Brown ~ Geraldine Girvan Reb (Stunt Double) ~ Maureen Jones Category:1984 Episodes Category:Episodes